A monitoring system may be designed to monitor and detect changes in a monitored area or item. For example, a monitoring system may be used as part of a security system. The security system may use a detection device to determine changes in a monitored area, such as a house or office. For example, the detection device may be configured to determine whether a door is open or closed. In another example, the detection device may be configured to determine whether a door is locked or unlocked. In yet another example, the detection device may be configured to determine the presence of an analyte, such as a chemical or gas. Consequently, improvements in such detection devices may lead to improved performance of the monitoring system, thereby resulting in improved safety of the occupants of the monitored area. Accordingly, there may be a significant need for improvements in such techniques in a device or system.